


Poetic Rendition

by AMaskOnTwoFaces



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces
Summary: Green was the flash of lightThat turned the night so bright
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691407
Kudos: 5





	1. One

**_One_ **

Green was the flash of light

That turned the night so bright

_ A life given, a life lost _

_ A life splintered into a new host _

Blue was the blanket

In which the babe wept

_ Set out, such unwanted ilk _

_ Set out with all the milk _

Red was the welt

Raised by the belt

_ Of an uncle so cruel and mean _

_ Of an uncle so jealously green _

White was the letter

That said there was better

_ With magic, come along _

_ With magic, you belong _

...

Green were the eyes

That everyone spies

_ A scar for all to see _

_ A scar as famous as he _

Blue was the sky

As the train swept by

_ Now to that freedom and magic _

_ Now to that freedom from life so tragic _

Red was the hair 

Of the boy sat there

_ Munching and talking so free _

_ Munching on all he could see _

White were the locks

Of this boyish ponce

_ Whose hand for a friendship vied _

_ Whose hand was cast aside _

...

Green was the dress

Of Deputy Headmiss’

_ Head of the house of brave _

_ Head of the misbehaved _

Blue was the sky

Magicked inside

_ Of this castle so flaunted _

_ Of this castle so pleasantly haunted _

Red were the ties

Of new allies

_ Friends all boasting so bold _

_ Friends from now till old _

White of the cream

On this treacle dream

_ To finish last not least _

_ To finish out this brilliant feast _

...

Green were the clothes

Where enemies pose

_ Insults and hexes thrown _

_ Insults overblown _

Blue were the skies

Where on brooms he flies

_ To catch a snitch so golden _

_ To catch it is addiction _

Red was the flame

Of a dragon untamed

_ Flown off into the night _

_ Flown off now as is right _

White was the hair

Unicorn laid there

_ Shrouded in blood and gore _

_ Shrouded in silver horror _

…

Green were the eyes

From a mirror that belies

_ These secrets from the heart _

_ These secrets left apart _

Blue was the twinkle

On a card so wrinkled

_ Of the man; the answer _

_ Of the man; the chancellor _

Red was the stone

Hard as a bone

_ That fell into his hand _

_ That fell for some man’s plan _

White was the face

That screamed (no grace)

_ On this man’s bare head _

_ On this man now dead _

…

(And now we go,

Go back to ‘home’

_ Where love should always matter _

_ Where love has always scattered) _


	2. Two

**_Two_ **

Hiss goes the aunt

When the elf is rude

Within the bars he’s trapped

Till help comes intrude

Hiss goes the blond

With his pinched veneer

Brawling in a bookshop 

Really is quite queer

Hiss goes the train

While they’re trapped outside

Quick-- to the car!

Now for a wild ride

Hiss goes the dark man

At the public scene

They crashed when they landed

And now will have to clean

…

Hiss goes the girl

Stringing up a cat

Writing with her blood

Stating gruesome fact

Hiss goes the bigot

With the words so taunting

Adding to the scene

With it’s fear so haunting

Hiss goes the squib

Accusing left and right

Against three young students

Who’re acquitted without fight

Hiss goes the walls

With messages of hate

Such vitriol; a presage

Hearing voices as of late

…

Hiss goes the bludger

Headed for his face

Flying with a mission

With a  _ crack!  _ it wins the chase

Hiss goes the teacher

An imposter to his core

Once the bones were broken

Now they are no more!

Hiss goes the flash

With the camera click

A muggleborn so small

And petrified right quick

Hiss goes the camera

So burned to its core

What could work such magic?

He wants to see no more

...

Hiss goes the boy

Speaking from man to snake

And a Justin Finch-Fletchley

In his boots does he quake

Hiss goes the snake

And peers through this ghost

This muggleborn is stone now

And quite inedible

Hiss goes the school

Against this dark lord rising

With prejudice so rampant

Is it really so surprising?

Hiss goes the paper

Crumpled in her fist

‘In the pipes’ she writes

These strikes must desist

...

Hiss goes the sink

As it moves aside

The end of it unknown

But still they slide inside

His goes the boulders

As they shift and settle

A cave-in to remember

And a wand without mettle

Hiss goes the ghost

Commanding such a snake

Screeching goes the phoenix

Through eyes its talons rake

Hiss goes the book

As it’s stabbed clean through

A memory so troublesome

It’s influence now removed


	3. Three

_ A ghost _

_ A spector _

_ A shadow _

A dark shape haunting

Peering from dog to man

_ A friend  _

_ A traitor _

_ A crook _

A crazed man screaming

Escaped from Azkaban

_ A train _

_ A stranger _

_ A cold _

A pearly iridescent glow

Amid the screaming and the green

_ A prowler _

_ An intruder _

_ A knife _

The portrait woman sobbing

Her canvas slashed through clean

_ A storm _

_ A crowd _

_ A fall _

His broom now in pieces

But his soul still his own

_ An owl _

_ A gift _

_ A broom _

Such warmth it provides

Though the sender is unknown

_ A scream _

_ A flash _

_ A leaving _

The wrong boy is seated

Clutching at his chest

_ A cat _

_ A rat _

_ A losing _

A pet no longer found

He blames it on the rest

_ A shake _

_ A rattle _

_ A fear _

Till laughter is created

And puts it back to rest

_ A thought _

_ A smile _

_ A light _

A shield of purest mist

For dementors to come and test

_ A rat _

_ A chase _

_ A tree _

The willow violently swinging 

A tunnel hidden to a shack

_ A liar  _

_ A convict _

_ A teacher _

The old truth comes out

The traitor was never Black

_ A moon _

_ A howl _

_ A change _

A wolf now transformed

The students now are prey

_ A swarm _

_ A cycle _

_ A shield _

The godfather has been saved

But the traitor got away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one definitely fought me in being written a little more than usual


End file.
